


You're Everything A Big Bad Wolf Could Want

by HouxBelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Au of sorts, Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, F/M, Red Riding Hood - Freeform, With A Twist, and some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: Sansa Stark is walking through the woods alone on her way to visit the Lady Olenna in her cottage when she's attacked by bandits and saved by an unexpected man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic request from @meherunissa on tumblr.
> 
> "Psst. Hey. Hey you. How about a Jaimsa little red riding hood au? If you feel like it?"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sansa had sat and waited for at least thirty minutes for her brother Robb to go with her to Lady Olenna’s house. She sighed as she sat outside in the courtyard of Winterfell. 

“He’s not coming” she said to herself aloud.

Standing from her spot she took a deep breath. “It’s just a short walk through the wolfs woods, what harm could come to me in such a short walk. I’m nearly nineteen now, I don’t need an escort to walk through my father’s lands”

In her head, she knew she should wait, should stay home and yell at Robb whenever he did show up but Lady Olenna was expecting her, the woman had no one else after the war. Raising her head and pulling her blue cloak over her head, her small satchel in her right hand, she marched toward the wolfswood.

The walk was nice, calming and quiet. The birds seemed to sing louder as she approached and the flowers looked as though they bloomed brighter for her. See, she told herself, no need to travel with anyone.

However it appeared that she spoke far too soon, suddenly Sansa heard hoof beats and she turned just in time to see two men riding on horses with swords.

They surrounded her and galloped their horses around her.  
“Aren’t you just a lovely girl” one of them rasped out.

She was shaking and her eyes darted in fear between the two. She was dead, she knew that.

“Look at that red hair and blue eyes” the other commented. “What’s a lovely thing like you doing out here alone”

Before Sansa could answer she heard another set of hoof beats and a man appeared.

“Who said she was alone?” came his strong voice from underneath a dark crimson hood.

The first man’s brows furrowed “Red Hood?”

“Leave this girl alone or I’ll be forced to end you both” he threatened.

The men laughed “We found her first scoundrel, get out of here and find your own prize”

Suddenly the man drew his sword and his hood fell back. Sansa couldn’t help the involuntary gasp at the sight of the man. He was gorgeous. Bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair that fell past his ears. She hadn’t expected that.

As quick as a flash the men were off their horse and advancing toward the Red Hood.

The swords clanged and slashed loudly. No matter how many times the men tried to advance on the Red Hood, they fell short. Soon enough both men fell dead on the floor their horses scattering away.

Sansa was still shaking when Red Hood turned to her, sheathing his sword and walking over with his hand extended.  
“Are you alright?”

She moved back a bit when he got closer. He let a smirk appear on his lips.  
“I won’t hurt you little wolf.”

“How did you--?” she began but he cut her off.

“You’re necklace” he said pointing at her neck “The direwolf sigil is a dead giveaway, my lady.”

She blushed a bit embarrassed.

“What’s a little wolf like you doing out here alone?” he asked.

“I-I was supposed to be with my brother Robb but he-he didn’t show up to walk with me. I”m going to visit Lady Olenna in the cottage a few miles that way” she stuttered and pointed.

He nodded “I see”

He then moved to his horse and brought it over to where she was standing.  
“May I give you a ride there? As you can see these woods are hardly safe.”

She’s sure she should say no, thank him for his bravery and go on but the words don’t form in her mouth. Instead, she simply nods.

He then moves toward her, lifting her as though she weighed nothing onto his horse and setting himself behind her.

As they gallop off, there’s a question in her mind she wants to ask but she’s not sure she has the courage. It’s not till they arrive at Lady Olenna’s that she does.

He gets down off the horse and holds out his arms for her. Again as though she weighed nothing his strong arms pulled her down from the horse. Yet as she comes down she finds herself looking up at him and he down at her, their hands not removed from each other.

“Why did you save me?” she asked.  
Her question seems to break whatever gaze they’d had and as he moves his hands from her arms it’s almost as if she can see him putting on a mask.

“I don’t like bullies. Didn’t really have anything to do with you” he replied, attempting to sound snarky.

She nods and then leans up on her tiptoes, her hand pressing to his chest and kisses his cheek.  
“Thank you, all the same”

The action must take him by surprise because he looks at her with a furrowed but tender gaze.

She gives him a half smile and then turns to walk to Lady Olenna’s.

“You’ll need an escort home” he calls out to her.

Turning she looks at him and nods.

“I’ll come back in an hour” he instructs and then gallops off.

Just as he promised, he’s there in an hour to pick her up and take her home. Though he does not go all the way to the courtyard and she does not ask why, assuming he’s a bandit and she knows how her Lord father feels about such things. 

“Do you go and visit Lady Olenna often?” he asks before she leaves.

“Every three days” she says softly.

“I suppose your brother will be escorting you from now on” the words come out as though he’s disappointed.

“I think I’m far to mad at him for standing me up today.” she says knowing what he’s getting at. “If you’re in the area in three days time and you don’t have anything better to do….”

“I might” he says as he gets onto his horse. “Goodbye, my lady”

“Goodbye” she says and it’s as he’s galloping away she realizes she doesn’t even know his name.


	2. Who is the Red Hood?

Every three days, the Red Hood is there to escort her to Lady Olenna’s. Turns out Robb had been visiting his lady friend and tried to apologize to Sansa but she simply stated that she’d cover for him if their parents should ask.   
So every three days, she was escorted to and from Lady Olenna’s.   
On the way there at first, it was silent between them.   
Then he started singing as they rode along and eventually she joined him. After that, though he would barely sing, claiming her voice was far more lovely than his. 

The conversation was always basic. What she was bringing Lady Olenna today and she’d always have something sweet for him, like a lemon cake or two. 

One day as he dropped her off at home, he caught her hand and kissed the back of it.   
She stared at her hand the whole night.

This was their routine for a few weeks and he always kissed her hand when he dropped her off at home.

One afternoon she’s just finished helping Lady Olenna with some sewing when Sansa gets the courage to ask about her mysterious saviour.

“Lady Olenna”

“Yes, dear”

“What do you know about the Red Hood bandit?”

Olenna gets a sad look on her face. “That’s a sad story to tell, though none want the truth of it.”

“I want the truth” she says.

Olenna gets a sad smile. “Very well”

Setting down her sewing, Olenna clasps her hands together and sighs.   
“My grandson Loras was in the Kingsguard, you know the Kingsguard, my girl?”

“Yes, of course, they’re sworn to guard the King with their life.” 

“The Red Hood was in the Kingsguard as well. Only his name was Ser Jaime Lannister.”

Sansa’s brows furrowed, she’d heard about the Lannisters from her father and the man had nothing good to say about them.

“Ser Jaime was sworn to protect the King but, as you well know, the KIng was Mad and would burn his subjects simply for the joy of it. It was a dark time in Westeros. His twin sister the Lady Cersei Lannister was married to the King’s son Rhaegar. When the city was sacked and Ser Jaime drove his sword through the mad King’s back, well the subjects still loyal to the King wanted revenge. They murdered his sister and younger brother, his father died of a broken heart shortly after and Ser Jaime was driven from the capital, hailed as a bandit.”

Sansa chewed her lip as she thought on these acts. He was so kind. She felt so safe with him. How could he do such things?

“How do you know all this?” Sansa inquired.

Olenna’s eyes began to water. “Loras retired from the Kingsguard after that, came to live with me for a while. He needed to talk to someone about all he’d seen. Then when the fever came he didn’t stop talking about all he’d seen. The fever eventually drove him mad too. ‘Burn them all’ is what Loras repeated ‘the pyromancer must burn them all’ is what he’d said in his fevered state.”

Sansa’s hand reached out and grasped Lady Olenna’s. “I’m sorry”

Olenna smiled at her and then they changed the conversation. 

When her escort arrived promptly an hour later she couldn’t help the weighted feeling in her head. So many thoughts jumbled together.

“Is something on your mind, little wolf?” he asked from behind her, as she sat leaned into his chest on the horse.

She wasn’t sure she wanted to reveal just yet what she knew but, she knew she had to say something.   
“My name is Sansa” she said softly “And yours is Jaime”

She felt him stiffen behind her. “Who told you my name?”

“Lady Olenna”

He mumbled something behind her about old ladies and secrets but she didn’t catch it.

“How much about me did she tell you?” he asked and his tone was clipped, he was upset.

“She told me about-about the kingsguard and the Mad King” she stuttered out.

“And how I shoved my sword in his back no doubt”

Sansa simply nodded.

“And I suppose now you hate me too?” he replied snarkily.

“I could never hate you” Sansa replied before she realized herself. “That-that is I mean, you’ve been so kind to me and he wasn’t a very nice King.”

“No, he wasn’t” he said softly behind her.

There was a beat of silence between them. It appeared the conversation was to end there. Yet when he dropped her off, he kissed her hand again but this time his lips lingered on her hand a bit longer than usual.  
Sansa felt a thrill go up her spine. 

Then she watched him gallop off.

Biting her lip with an absent-minded smile she walked toward the keep. However, when she arrived she was greeted with her father.

“Sansa good your back. I’ve got some news”

“News father?”

“Yes, Lord Bolton has agreed to the betrothal between you and his eldest son Ramsay.” Her father said rather happily.

The world dropped out for Sansa. Her stomach fell and her throat closed. She didn’t want to marry Ramsay. 

“Wonderful” she said trying to school her emotions and it seemed to work for her father simply smiled, kissed her head and walked back to his solar.

Sansa ran to her room once her father was out of sight. She closed and locked the door, not coming out the rest of the evening.


	3. A long three days

It was a long three days for Sansa. She’d met her betrothed a day ago and his eyes looked like the men who’d cornered her in the woods. Dead and hungry.

So when her escort arrived to go to Lady Olenna’s she practically ran to him. 

As they rode he could again tell her mind was heavy.   
“What’s troubling you little wolf?”

She tried to hold back the sadness but her lip began to tremble and she found the tears falling from her eyes. The sniffle gave her away.

“Sansa” he said, concern in his voice and his hand coming up to her shoulder. 

Gods her name sounded so good coming from his lips. 

“Sansa, what’s wrong?”

She took a deep breath. “My father has set a betrothal for me”

“Oh I see” he said, yet Sansa didn’t miss the sad tone in his voice.

“I’m sure you expected it though, you’re a Lord’s daughter.” He said clearing his throat.

She sighed “I don’t want to marry Ramsay Bolton”

“Ramsay Bolton?!” he said aloud as if she’d told him she was engaged to the devil.

“Father and Roose Bolton are good friends. They’ve talked of joining our houses for years” Sansa sighed and her shoulders slumped. 

There was a moment of silence and then he wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.  
“What do you want Sansa?”

Her face burned with a blush as he whispered in her ear and she felt her body shudder.  
She knew what she wanted to say but she was afraid to say it. What if he laughed at her? What if he didn’t feel the same?

What if she didn’t say anything and he did feel the same way, and she ended up having to marry Ramsay?

She took a deep breath, turned her face to look at him. “I want you, Jaime”

His lips were on hers in a moment. The kiss was so sweet it made Sansa’s head feel as though it would fly away of its own accord. It was far too short and when it ended he rested his forehead on hers.

“I want you too, Sansa” he said in a low husky voice that sent a thrill right to her womanly place.

“I don’t know what it is about you but I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since that first day in the woods. You have possessed me and I never wish to be free of you”

Sansa’s eyes welled with tears and she felt her heart sing.

“Jaime” she sighed “Jaime please take me away”

“Little wolf I can’t, they’d hunt us down, they’d never let us go” he sighed “And you deserve better than me.”

“I’ll be the judge of what I deserve thank you very much” she said with a smile and he laughed lightly at her words.

“I want you and I’ve done so much for others in my life. I’m doing something for me now.” she said firmly. 

Jaime sighed “being with me will ruin your life”

“Being without you will end it” she countered.

He kissed her one more time and then looked forward “We’re almost to Lady Olenna’s cottage. Perhaps she can help us.”


	4. The Letter

Lady Stark arrived in her daughter’s bedroom the next morning to wake her for the day and furrowed her brows when she saw the letter on the bed. 

As she picked it up and read her hand came up to her mouth. Soon Lord Stark walked by and joined his wife in reading the letter.

Mother and Father,

By the time you are reading this, I’ll be long gone. I’ve gone across the narrow sea with my husband just not the one you picked for me. Ser Jaime Lannister and I had an unlikely meeting, that turned into an unexpected love. I know how you feel about him father but if you only knew the truth of what happened that day, you’d feel differently. I don’t expect you to be happy about this but I ask that you don’t come after us. We’re happy. 

I pray one day I’ll see you again, perhaps in the future when you're less angry as I’m sure you are at me. I love you both and never wanted to disappoint you but I must follow my heart and my heart has lead me to him.

Love always,  
Sansa Lannister

While Lord and Lady Stark read the letter it appeared Lady Olenna’s help did pay off. 

On the opposite side of the world in Pentos, Jaime and Sansa got off a boat and stepped into their new life for the first time. Sansa’s hand in Jaime’s and his red cloak over her shoulders. 

The captain looked them over as they exited and laughed to himself.

When Jaime gave him a quizzical look he simply shook his head.

“You two look like the story of Little Red Riding Hood and the big bad wolf” he chuckled and then turned toward his boat.

Jaime looked at Sansa and smiled “If only he knew the truth of it.”

“Yes” she laughed “Who would have guessed you were red riding hood and I was the wolf?”


End file.
